Conscious Says
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Kagome is very excited that she is finally old enough to get assigned a human. Her job was sure to be easy, Itachi was the type to listen to the little voice in the back of his head. INUNARUxover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Where is that girl!?" A dozen or so little beings ran around the room, papers, files and whatnot in their hands. A desk was situated at the back of the room, and behind it was a little woman that looked to be in her 30's. Her long white hair hung to her lower back, and pointed ears peeked out of the mass of hair. The most unusual thing about the woman, and even the others running around the room in a slight panic, was the small, almost clear wings on their backs.

"Where are the files?"

"Move over, your stepping on my papers!"

"Ah! I found the manual!"

"This computer will blow if you put much more of that on it!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

One of the little people, a man with short red hair pushed up the glasses on his face before speaking. "We have sent word, Chiyoko-sama." Chiyoko sighed and went about trying to control the mess that was accumulating in her office.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up! Your going to be late!" Trying to block out the banging of her mothers fist on the door, said girl pulled the sheets over her head.

Wait...

Sitting up quickly, Kagome glanced at her clock and panicked. She threw the sheets off and ran to the bathroom across the hall. After hearing the water start and a few thumps here and there, Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself and went about making a fast breakfast. Not a moment after she placed a plate of fruit on the table, Kagome came running down. Her blue-black long hair was brushed and dried, hanging down to her lower back. She was wearing standard attire, a black long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt-not unlike a school uniform-.

"My, Kagome, your wings are growing in so fast. It was like just yesterday you were trying to eat Chiyoko-sama's hand!" Mrs. Higurashi had went into her own little world, reminiscing about the cuter days when her daughter was small and precious. Ignoring her mother, Kagome inhaled the fruit and jumped up. "Mom, I need to get going!" The two woman hugged each other, and with a kiss on the cheek Kagome was off.

Her wings fluttered absently as she concentrated on making a portal to Chiyoko-sama's office. Today was the biggest day of her life.

Jumping into the black hole, she landed in the middle of a pile of papers, startling the other winged people trying to sort it out. "Finally your here Kagome-san." The red haired man, known as Hisoka, pushed up his glasses and reached for her hand, pulling the younger girl out. He let go of her hand and pulled out a clipboard, writing something down before handing her a book and pushing her towards Chiyoko.

"'Ah! Right on time Kagome-chan!' Is what i would have liked to say, Kagome-chan." The silver haired woman ushered the sheepish girl over and a holographic like image appeared for all to see. A woman in her twenties was laying on a bed, pain flashing across her face. She was about to give birth any moment. "This is the mother of your human, though you will find out more about the family as you read the book Hisoka gave you." The image flicked off and Chiyoko stood from her chair.

"Everyone, we will be sending young Kagome-chan on her way. Get into position." The other six all gathered into a circle, and waited for Kagome to step inside before starting to chant. Opening a portal to another dimension required more power when you were sending someone to a place they had never been. As she started to glow the blue color, she closed her eyes and waited until she felt the rush of air signaling she had made it.

As the power in the room receded back into the 7 beings, they all jumped when something exploded in the back of the room. A computer lay smoking on the floor.

"I told you it would explode!" As a argument broke out, Chiyoko rubbed her temples. It was going to be a loong day.

* * *

Kagome had fallen out of the portal and into a tree, which she found out was not very fun. It didn't help that almost all the leaves were bigger than her. She sat cross legged, pulling out the book. It had the directions to the location of her human, it said to follow the tree line until she found a huuuge gate.

Thud.

'The last time I read while flying.' Prying herself off of the gate, Kagome flew up over it and whistled at the huge village. "It'd still be this big even if I was bigger!" Flipping through the pages of the book, she floated around before things started to look familiar to the pictures. "Hmm." Grabbing onto someones head-who she presumed to be a doctor-, Kagome waited until things started to look like a maternity ward before going over to the doors to check which patients were in what room.

Scanning the fifth tag, the name Uchiha was room 303. She gave out a triumphant cry and phased through the door. The woman, a man, and some other people who were dressed in white were in the room. Flying over to the woman, she seated herself on her shoulder, intent on reading the book. It was a good thing people couldn't see her, unless she really really wanted them to. Which she didn't.

"Mother: Uchiha Mikoto, 22 years old, weight 48.9 kg, height 162.6 cm, blood type A. Father: Uchiha Fugaku, 27 years old, weight 63.1 kg, height 175.3 cm, blood type AB. Village: Konohagakure. Country: Fire" It had other information, about the new land she was in a other things she should know. She put the book away and watched at the doctor bent down and told Mikoto to push. Kagome was curious, she never got to see a baby born before.

Leaving the woman's shoulder she went do to hover over the doctor-medic as they were called here-, immediately regretting it. That was a sight that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. "Ugh, I'm going to puke." Kagome left her place and perched herself on the shelf above the bed. She decided to read until her human was born.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome was woken up from her half asleep state when the medic yelled in delight. In his arms was a little baby, covered in yucky stuff. He hadn't made a sound, but from the way the doctor was acting, it was probably not a big deal. She dropped down from the shelf onto Mikoto's shoulder and watched as her human was cleaned and wrapped in a little red blanket. He was then handed off to his father, where father and son decided to have a staring contest as papers were written about the little child.

"Uchiha Itachi, weight 3.2kg, height cm, blood type AB."

Fugaku didn't say anything as he handed his son to Mikoto. It was defiantly his son alright. Leaning over Mikoto's shoulder to get a better look, Kagome squealed. With black fuzz covering his head, and the glassy grey-blue eyes, Itachi was the cutest human she had ever seen! And he was her's. Both female were thinking along the same lines, as Mikoto kissed her first son on the forehead.

The winged girl jumped off the mothers shoulder and pulled out her book. Her job would start when they left the hospital, so she had to be ready.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this longer, but I wanted to get it out before my dad tells me to get off the computer. D:An authors note I was reading gave me this idea. I forgot which fic it was to, but I will figure it out! Sorry to say that I'm not to experienced in giving birth, though TLC was kind enough to show me when I was younger. xD

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

Chapter 2.

* * *

It had been a few days since Itachi was brought home from the hospital, and Kagome had yet to introduce herself. It was true his eyes were open, but she knew it would take some time for eyes to focus. Something like that. So using the time she had, the little woman had learned more about the family of her human.

It seemed that Fugaku was the head of the clan. The police force thingy she thought was weird. In a land of ninja, why should they need police? Couldn't they just use a jutsu? Shaking her head, Kagome felt the man underneath her lift up his head. Good, he was finally awake. She didn't know how he got away with it, surely someone could have figured it out.

Currently, Kagome was resting on Fugaku's head, who was sitting at a desk 'reading' scrolls. Following Mikoto around had lost her interest, she stayed at home most of the day. Fugaku let out a 'hn' that soundly suspiciously like a yawn. Once again, she wondered how the hell he did it. Years of practice? Everyone else was just stupid? The world may never know.

Another thing, everyone in this place was obsessed with Kekkei Genkai. Sure it was pretty cool to her, but she was used to weird and supernatural things. After finding out her human-she should probably break that habit- had one of these bloodline things, she couldn't wait to figure out what it was with him. Maybe it would be something weird like turning into a girl when he hit water.

She had a friend, Sango, who's human had a curse or something put on him to where he would turn into a girl depending on how the water temperature was. Kagome had laughed about it for weeks.

On second thought...

Kagome was jolted from her thoughts when Fugaku stood up. Now was the time when papa Uchiha made his rounds. Leaving his head, she decided to tour the streets, for if it was anything like yesterday, Kagome didn't want to be there.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were bustling with activity, and it was hard for Kagome to keep up with everything. Ending up in some random place, she stopped just short of smashing into a building. Lucky. It was pretty big actually, and she pulled out her trusty book and looked for locations. Hokage Tower? Interesting.

Flying all the way to the top, she went through a conveniently open window and surveyed the room. A big desk sat at the back of the room, reminding her of Chiyoko-sama. Though, when she went around to the back, someone's tush was sticking out from under the desk. "AH-HA!" The blonde man yelled and went to sit up, only to hit his head on the desk.

Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, going to sit on the pile of papers off to the left of the desk. Since nobody could see her, the man had no idea he was being laughed at as he sat in the chair and rubbed his head. In his hand was a little frog covered wallet. It looked very out of place with the good-looking man.

The door opened quickly and a older man entered. The Hokage looked up from where he had tried to appear busy and let out a relieved sigh. The two started talking but Kagome drowned them out. The conversation wasn't that interesting to her, so she looked through the papers scattering the desk.

Petty things these people wrote about. For god sakes, if there was someone stalking you, kill them! It was like killing two birds with one stone! Kagome sighed as another person rushed into the room, and sat back to watch the 'drama' unfold.

* * *

A portal opened back at the Uchiha district, and a exausted Kagome was spat from it's dark depths. She didn't realize how boring it was to be Hokage. The Yondaime had to listen to complaints of who cares who, and do paperwork. She hadn't even done anything and she was tired! Kagome jumped when a loud beeping sound caught her off guard. It was coming from the red covered book.

Opening it to a blank page, she was so very unprepared when the book decided to explode in her face. "What the heck-?" Glaring at it, she shut the book and stuffed it away. The book was part computer, already filled with information about the place where you were going to go, and Kagome really didn't want to get a new one. Especially after just the first 3-5 days.

Sighing, she spotted her house and slipped through the door, floating to the room Itachi was in.

She wondered why they gave him his own room so soon. When she was small, Kagome had shared the same room with her mom. Shrugging, she went over to the window. The sun was setting, she hadn't realized how much time she had spent away. Kagome went over to the bassinet the little baby was in and was surprised to find Itachi still awake.

He was kicking his feet in the air, minding his own buisness. Small gurgling noises came from his mouth every now and then. "How Cute!" Itachi turned his head to look at her, his coal colored eyes staring at her. Looks like he could see clearly now. The little munchkin was a fast developer.

"Hiya Itachi-kun! I'm Higurashi Kagome, your conscious!"

* * *

**A/N:** (Sorry if this sent a bazillion times, my computer messed up) I'm glad you all like this story! I was so happy that I got to work on this chapter very fast. I didn't have anything to do today either.-wishes friend would call so she could have a life- :3

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any anime. Any and all flames are -along with Axel- what warm my bed at night. ;3

Chapter 3.

* * *

Mikoto hummed quietly as she set the paper she was writing on to the side. The woman grabbed another paper out of the pile to her left and scribbled something down before a little sound caught her ears. Looking down at her lap, she smiled and continued to bounce her her legs up and down.

Little Itachi watched with an uninterested gaze as his mother reached for another paper. He was, at the moment, content with being bounced up and down.

Itachi was a smart baby, smarter that most his age, and really quiet. Mikoto had freaked out many times, running around to find her baby only for him to be in his room. Both his parents knew he would be a great shinobi.

The infants' attention was drawn to his right where a little puff of smoke appeared, along with coughing and a string of words he had heard his father use. Turning his head up, he saw that Mikoto was still humming to herself, oblivious.

Pushing himself to the edge of her lap, he felt his mother's arm come around him to keep him from falling. Making a sound of disagreement, Itachi lightly pushed at Mikoto's hand. "Maa... !" Pausing in her writing, she bent over and placed Itachi on the floor.

As soon as he was on the floor, the Itachi pulled himself over to the little body laying on the floor. Awkwardly sitting himself upright, he started down at the little person he knew as Kagome. He was to young to know what a conscious was anyway.

"Ugh, that was the stupidest thing I-...never mind." Sitting up, Kagome flexed her wings, pouting as she saw they were charred around the edges. She had been reading a book in the Hokage's office about jutsu. It was fun in there, the handsome blonde man never ceased to entertain her.

Itachi slapped his hands down on the ground, jarring Kagome from her thoughts, and off her feet. "..ome!" Shaking her head, she smiled at the boy. He was so cute, always fallowing her around whenever he saw her.

"Yes, Itachi I'm right heeeeeeeeeere!" Itachi reached out and grabbed Kagome in his hand, pulling her up closer to his face. Kagome hoped to god he wasn't about to eat her. Could he even eat her? She wasn't sure, but wasn't about to fined out.

Thankfully, he turned and held up his arm, grabbing the attention of his mother. "Ma!" Mikoto looked at her son's raised arm, wondering what he was showing her. "Thats nice Itachi." Said boy frowned, and dragged himself over to his mother. Kagome sighed and rested her elbow on his finger.

"Ome, ome!" Looking once again at the child at her feet, Mikoto wasn't sure what he was doing. She held her hand out, but Itachi stared at it and pouted. "Nnn...mm...ome!" Setting the paperwork aside, the Uchiha mother picked up her son.

"Lets go see your father."

* * *

After a very persuasive talk with his wife, Itachi wad left with him. Fugaku glanced up from his book, watching Itachi mess with a red pen laying on his desk. It was a good thing the boy didn't make that much noise.

Kagome was tempted to bang her head on the desk, if only to make some sound. Itachi was busy studying everything like a good boy, and his father was silently reading a huuuge book. Sticking her tongue out at Fugaku, she floated over to Itachi, sitting in front of him.

Dropping the pen in favor of watching Kagome, they stared at each other for a moment before Itachi once again grabbed for her with his tiny fist. Slapping his hand down on the page Fugaku was reading-as well as startling him-, Itachi held his hand out. "Ome!"

Fugaku had remembered what his wife said to him, but was thankfully saved when a boy nine or so years older than his son knocked on the door frame. "Fugaku-sama-"

"Shisui, I am very busy today, could you look after Itachi?" The clan leader obviously trusted his son's life with Shisui, the boy was a true prodigy in the making. Picking up the confused boy on his desk, he handed Itachi to Shisui and herded him out the door.

He stood out side of the door, blinking at the boy in his arms. Kagome, who had gotten out of Itachi's hand and was now sitting on Shisui's shoulder, growled. "That wasn't very nice."

Itachi looked at Kagome, and pouted. He had realized that nobody else could see her, and fisted his hands on the shirt of the boy holding him. Shisui rearranged his hold on Itachi and walked away from the grumpy Uchiha's office. "Well, I guess we should find something to do then."

* * *

The older Uchiha had taken little Itachi to a small park located in the Uchiha district, because it was just that big. Itachi was examining the grass, like he had never seen it before. Shisui absently wondered if he could even walk. "So Itachi, how old are you?" Of course he already knew-who didn't-, and was surprised when the boy lifted up one of his fingers.

"So, your a little smarty pants aren't you?" A grin spread over his face. "Then how old am I?"

Kagome, who had been listening to the conversation while sitting on a cute flower, decided to freak Shisui out a bit. "Itachi-kun, Shisui is nine years old." She held up nine fingers, and Itachi studied them before looking back down at his own. Shisui was yet again surprised when the child held up the right amount of fingers.

"Hey, your a pretty neat kid."

* * *

**A/N:** Uhh, my arm still hurts. I seriously think I tore a ligament... or something. Thank you for all your reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope this wasn't to long of a wait. Yes, I realized that not alot happened, though Itachi just met his best friend. I'm sorry if there are a ton of spelling errors, I really didn't get the time to read it over 5 times. xD

READ&REVIEW PLZ. :3


	4. Adopted

I would just like to inform everyone that this story as now been adopted by **Ayano-sama**, so you should author alert and watch out for when it's posted!

~r ii n g o k ii t s u n e


End file.
